So proud of you
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: After Apple Bloom receives her cutie mark, she can't help but think of something her sister told her. Set after "Crusaders of the Lost Mark"


_"If mom and dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya."_

Those words echoed in the small filly's head as she slowly trudged down the road with her head low. Apple Bloom couldn't concentrate at all or even think clearly. Her lips quivered, her hoofsteps slowing down for a stop. Her bow sagged in her cherry red mane. Before she could contuine her thoughts, a small voice piped.

"Can you believe it?" Sweetie Belle squeaked with excitement, bouncing up and down. "We finally got our cutie marks!"

Scootaloo was staring at her own mark, grinning all the while. "Yeah, I can't believe our special talent is literally crusading!"

"Well mine has a music note inside. I didn't think I was that good at singing!"

"And mine has a wing, maybe I'll actually fly someday like Rainbow Dash said!"

"What do you think, AB?"

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked, her watering orange eyes looked up at the unicorn. "Uh, yeah. You've always been a good singer, Sweetie."

"Is something the matter?" Sweetie Belle questioned, concern in her normally cheery voice.

"Um, ya...I-I'm just tired. Th't cute-ceanera really made me plum tuckered." Apple Bloom faked a yawn.

"Well okay, seeya later then?" Scootaloo said.

"Y-Yeah sure."

Apple Bloom raced home without looking back, her eyes stinging. She should be happy, she finally had her cutie mark, Diamond Tiara wasn't going to bully her anymore...so why did she feel so empty inside?

She shook her head, it was stupid, selfish even. Applejack would be ashamed. The yellow filly had everything, a home, two loving siblings, an amazing, yet kooky grandmother, however there was something missing from the equation. She didn't remember them very clearly, barely at all. She was a toddler when they left. She didn't even know why they left, did they not love her? Was she a nusience?

When she finally entered her home, Applejack gave her a warm smile.

"Apple Bloom ah'm so proud of ya." The older mare's eyes watered. "Ah didn't think mah little sister would grow up so darn quickly!"

"T-thanks, AJ." Apple Bloom forced a smile.

"Apple Bloom...?" Applejack asked. "There's somethin' buggin' ya, ah can tell."

"N-no, Applejack. Ah'm fine...just...uh..tired."

"Ah'm the element of honesty, ah can tell when mah little sis' is feeling distraught."

Apple Bloom sighed in defeat. "Ya caught me sis. It's just...'bout whatcha said...about ma and pa." Applejack's smile fell. "Ah barely remember em', AJ. Ah don't even know what they look like. Can ya ...describe em' for me? Please? Ah don't even want to know why they left, probably 'cause they didn't like me but..."

"Woah there nelly, they didn't leave 'cause of that." Applejack looked appaled, and then she frowned. "They passed on, Apple Bloom. They're gone."

"What? But why didn't ya tell me-"  
"Ah didn't what ya to be traumitized like ah was. It was horrible. Ah still remember every little detail. It's not somethin' ya want t' hear. But ah will describe em' since ya asked." Applejack took a small breath. "Yer ma, well her name was Citrus Sweet. A uppercrust mare, she was. Much like Rarity. She was yer Auntie Orange's little sister. She was orange with a red mane an' green eyes, like mine and Big Mac's. She had a pink bow in her mane, an' she gave it to you. Her cutie mark was a orange slice an' a apple. Guess she was meant to move to Ponyville an' meet pa. It was her destiny."

Apple Bloom's eyes widended.

"An' pa, well he was Granny Smith's son. He was yellow an' had a brown mane with orange eyes. Like yers." Applejack sighed with nostalgia. "He had a stretson, and eventually gave it t' me." She shrugged. "He also gave his yoke to Big Mac." Applejack looked like she was about to burst into tears. "His cutie mark was an apple and a wheelbarrel. Strong fellar he was."

Apple Bloom looked down at her cutie mark. "Ah wanna know how they passed, AJ. Ah need t' know."

Applejack patted her sister's back. "Another time, sis. When yer older. Now go git to bed, it's past yer bedtime."

Apple Bloom nodded and slipped upstairs.

"An' ponies wonder why ah only cry on the inside." Applejack whispered before heading up to bed herself.

 **AN: A short story, but I couldn't help it! After seeing "Crusaders of the lost mark" I just got some emotional! Sorry this isn't Teen Titans or Young Justice. Promise the next ones will be.**

 **~SuperSparkleBats123**


End file.
